sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Stuart Michael Thomas
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | origin = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | genre = Film scores | occupation = Composer, music producer | instrument = Guitar, bass, keyboards | years_active = 2004–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Stuart Michael Thomas (born November 17, 1970, in Los Angeles) is an American guitarist, bassist, music composer, producer and arranger for film and television. He has been a credited contributor to dozens of films including the Oscar nominated film Michael Clayton, Snow White & the Huntsman, The Dark Knight and Iron Man 3 as well as TV films such as High Noon, Northern Lights, and Angels Fall.Stuart Michael ThomasAwards/Nominations He is briefly interviewed in Peter Jackson's King Kong Production Diaries.Kong is King.net | King Kong | Peter Jackson's Production Diary In addition he arranged and performed tracks for the feature film Gnomeo and Juliet alongside Elton John’s band which were performed at Abbey Road Studios. He’s shared bills with bands such as Cake, The Melvins, Papa Roach, The Circle Jerks, The Deftones, Toad the Wet Sprocket among many others. Filmography 2006 * RV (additional music) 2007 * Michael Clayton (Oscar nominated score, additional music) * The Great Debaters (Score Co-producer) * Charlie Wilson's War (Score Co-producer) * The Lookout (additional music) * Blue Smoke (TV Film) * Angels Fall (TV Film) 2008 * Eagle Eye (Score Arrangements) * Bangkok Dangerous (Score Arrangements) * Bustin' Down The Door * Squeegees (TV Series) * Mad Money (additional music) 2009 * The Final Destination (arrangements) * Fast & Furious (arrangements) * Duplicity (arrangements) * Confessions of a Shopaholic (additional music) * High Noon (TV Film) * Northern Lights (TV Film) * Midnight Bayou (TV Film) * Decisions, Decisions (Online Series) 2010 * Love Ranch (additional music) * Nanny McPhee & The Big Bang (additional music) * Salt (arrangements, co-producer) * The Last Airbender (arrangements, co-producer) * Love & Other Drugs (song: Blue Pill) * Alpha and Omega (song) * Inhale (additional music) * The Tourist (score co-producer) 2011 * Commerce * Waking Wallbauer * The Green Hornet (additional music) * Larry Crowne (additional music) * Green Lantern (soundtrack co-producer) * Tandem (short) * Chilly (short) 2012 * The Hunger Games * Snow White & the Huntsman * The Bourne Legacy 2013 * Iron Man 3 * Olympus Has Fallen * Fast & Furious 6 * Enemies Closer * Thor: The Dark World 2014 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2015 * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Paddy's In The Boot (short) 2016 * Now You See Me 2 * X-Men: Apocalypse 2017 * Saban's Power Rangers * Fate of the Furious * Macgyver (TV Series - additional music) 2018 * The Kid (short) * Rosie Colored Glasses * Angel * Brothers (short) References External links * * * Stuart Michael Thomas at the allmovie database Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:American male composers Category:American music arrangers Category:James Newton Howard Category:Brian Tyler Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Heitor Pereira Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:John Debney Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Sunna Wehrmeijer Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Robert Lydecker Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Danny Elfman Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Sven Faulconer Category:John Paesano Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Roger Suen Category:Junkie XL Category:David Fleming Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Gad Emile Zeitune Category:Sarah Schachner Category:Evan Duffy Category:Chris Forsgren Category:Alexander Bornstein Category:Tony Morales Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:William Ross Category:Shirley Walker Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Jeff Rona Category:Halli Cauthery Category:Frederik Wiedmann Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Mark Isham Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Blake Neely Category:David Buckley Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Dave Metzger Category:Anthony Marinelli Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Christopher Willis Category:David Arnold Category:Eric Clapton Category:Carter Burwell Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Hildur Guðnadóttir Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Michael Kamen Category:Clay Duncan Category:Richard Harvey Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Michael A. Levine Category:Michael McCuistion